


Partners

by Ytirar



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Reminiscing, Tucker helps out, WIP, Wash is sad but horny, bow chicka bow wow, if ya know what I mean, surprise boner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytirar/pseuds/Ytirar
Summary: Washington had a hard time remembering his previous partners before joining the UNSC. He remembers clearly back in the day, back while he was in the Freelancer program, having various partners. He was young, naive, and horny. Washington was fond to the thought, thinking back to when he was (mostly) happy, when his friends were alive and he wasn’t apart of a war crime.But fond can quickly turn to disgust and depression and anxiety.---Tucker is curious about Washington's past affairs. Wash is triggered emotionally, and to his surprise, sexually.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a work in progress, I know all my tags and descriptions are sloppy but I've been working hard on this one! Second chapter is a quarter of the way finished. I just wanted to get this out there and hear some feedback before I post the whole thing in its entirety.
> 
>  
> 
> Thankyou! Enjoy

Washington had a hard time remembering his previous partners before joining the UNSC. He remembers clearly back in the day, back while he was in the Freelancer program, having various partners. He was young, naive, and horny. Washington was fond to the thought, thinking back to when he was (mostly) happy, when his friends were alive and he wasn’t apart of a war crime. Back when he still liked skateboarding and cats.

Fond was a good word to use when he thought back to what it used to be, but fond can quickly turn to disgust and depression and anxiety. That’s why Washington prefers to not think back to his past affairs, to the people he used to be close to. Especially the people he was closest with.

Washington shook his head and waved off Tucker’s question, “I can’t remember.”

Tucker groaned and rolled his eyes, whining in response, “Come oooon Washington, of course you can remember. Someone like you couldn’t possibly be single.”

Washington folded his arms and turned away from him, but Wash still watched Tucker from the corner of his eye. “Thanks,” he mumbled. He flicked his eyes forward and watched the three New Republic recruits heaving on the ground from a previous workout, excluding Smith. A previous workout Washington didn’t say to stop.

“Hey!,” Washington snapped, nodding his head towards the three. “Get a move on you guys! I didn’t tell you to stop!”

They groaned in protest as they slowly got up and began to continue to run the laps Washington had ordered previously. He smiled in satisfaction, somewhat. Wash realized that Tucker was still standing there, and he turned on his heel to face the cyan soldier once again, “You’re distracting me.”

Tucker immediately took offense, taking a step back and drawing a dramatic gasp. “Excuse me? All I was doing was asking a simple question, which you haven’t answered. It’s not my fault you’re working these kids half to death. I would take a break any chance I got if you were working me as hard as you were working them.” Tucker paused, then looked over at the four, then looked back at Washington. “You know, I think I remember a time where it was that way.”

Washington sighed and averted his eyes elsewhere. Tucker sighed back and rolled his eyes knowing that he’s not getting any further with Washington, promptly leaving as opposed to pressing on. As he walked off he called back behind his shoulder, “You’re going to answer that question for me sometime!”

Washington had half a mind to call back with some snarky comeback but instead thought better of it. He was setting an example in front of- oh right. It didn’t take long for Tucker’s words to ring true and have Wash realize that he was, indeed, working those kids to death. He quickly turned back to his slow jogging recruits and called out, “Okay guys, break time!”

Wash watched as they collapsed on the ground and collectively heaved a relieved sigh. Despite finally not moving, they still all groaned and complained to each other in strained low voices as they moved on to talk about their current drill instructor. Washington rolled his eyes and thought, ‘Kids, always talking shit.’

He turned to where Tucker was once walking off to see him gone. A question like that isn’t unusual from Tucker, who wanted to know Washington’s dirty secrets and guilty pleasures. What Wash thought was odd was the fact that Tucker didn’t add any… sexualization to it. It was a real question. Washington quickly dismissed the thought as nothing and began to descend towards his quarters.

Despite his best efforts, Washington couldn’t get the ringing question out of his head. ‘Did you have any partners before… all of this?’ And like a song stuck in his head, the memories flooded past and played over and over again in Washington’s mind.

Washington daydreamed of his UNSC affairs back in his glory days while hidden deep inside his New Republic bunker room. He clearly remembers, while being recruited in the program, the amount of emphasis put on the fact that any UNSC Soldier (especially as a Freelancer) should have NO intimate or personal relationships whatsoever. Especially between the crew members. 

As he remembers the instructors drilling into their minds that they were cold killing machines of war, and nothing more, Washington can’t help but laugh at the amount of rule breaking that consisted with the Freelancers and the “no emotions” agenda. Agent Texas was the embodiment of this, and although this had made sense later on, nobody at the time enjoyed her presence. And nobody wanted to be like that, except for maybe Carolina.

And even Carolina let loose sometimes after a long night of alcohol.

Due to a lot of substance abuse during his time, Washington could hardly remember all of his affairs. Most of them being a result of the substance abuse.

Make no mistake, the Freelancers were not careless with their recreations. Any affairs or past nights were completely forgotten when in uniform and on duty. Washington partially blames their tight leash for some of the… involvements the group had gotten themselves into. 

Obviously, the job was extremely demanding mentally and physically nearly 24/7. Any relationship outside the Freelancer Project was strictly forbidden and, quite frankly, impossible. It was very easy for Washington to call his teammates his friends, and this remained true as he sat reminiscing in his bunk on planet Chorus. As a result of this, personal relationships were easy to come by between the Freelancers. Washington recalled a time in the Freelancer Program where there was no hostility. Back when he was first recruited, the peace only lasting for a year or so. Glorious times.

Washington chuckled as he thought back to when he was severely disappointed to find out within the first few months of his recruitment that the women among the group weren’t willing to play ball. Carolina was too caught up in training to hardly do anything, which included pursuing that raging crush she had on York. C.T. simply had no interest in being promiscuous or drinking alcohol. South loved getting as fucked up as her male counterparts, however, she was not interested in male parts. Go figure.

Despite that, there were a few times that C.T. actually got drunk, and almost every single time she'd get to the point where she encouraged South to do whatever she wanted to her. That was pretty nice. 

As ‘devastating’ as this was, Washington and his teammates made due.

Wash accounts having drunken flings with nearly everyone who wanted him. Being the second youngest of the group (a couple years holding over C.T.), he recalls being a lightweight and very… pent up, if you will. Despite all the sex, there were feelings here and there. The thing his recruitment officers warned him about. The thing that still hurts, even just thinking about it so many years later.

Wash could hardly describe it as a love triangle. Between him, North, and York. No, not a love triangle, but a trio. On the battlefield they kicked some serious fucking ass, Wash recalls the communication being nearly flawless, one of the strongest friendships he’s ever had. This goes for the bedroom as well. Washington loved the both of them, whether it be platonic or not, he can’t decide even still. But, God, did he love them.

What was so painful was watching the love they had for one another just… shatter within those last years. Washington remembers listening to York and hearing him talk about Carolina, and listening to North talk about York. That was just his youthful jealousy putting him down back then, wishing he had someone that talked about him like that. This quickly faltered as Project Freelancer began to falter. 

The sex didn’t stop, however. It was no longer drunken fun, though, or making love, or casual sex. It was rough, emotionless, quick. Not satisfactory, but enough.

Washington blinked himself out of his thoughts to look at the clock sat on the nightstand. It was the middle of the night, a few hours before he was supposed to wake up. It was then he realized his vision was blurry. ‘Shit’, he thought, ‘Have I been crying?’

Washington shifted to wipe his tears away when he realized a new sensation had been melting into his body. No, not a new sensation, it was- “Do I have a boner?” Wash questioned out loud, in shocked belief. He hasn’t got a full-on in… like, fucking years. Wash didn’t realize how long it’s been until just then. The years after the downfall of the Freelancer Program had left him... sterile. Or so he thought.

Wash let out breath he didn’t realize he was holding and let his head sink into the pillow, closing his eyes in the process. Slowly he began to remove his right hand from his chest and inch it down his solid abdomen. Washington felt his toned abs twitch as his fingers inched along his skin. He gently pushed his hand down his sweatpants and reached for his cock. Wash gasped once he made contact, he was rock solid and aching. Cum dripped from the tip of his dick and made it easier for him to rub his palm along his head and then back down his length again. 

He did this a couple times before cumming, hard, in his sweatpants and on his hand. Washington pulled his right hand out, wiped it on his sweatpants, and before he could get up to clean himself he was already passed out. 

 

\--

 

Tucker bit his lip impatiently as he watched the recruits and a number of soldiers file into the dining hall to relieve their tummies after the rigorous morning workout that occurred daily, 5:30 am sharp. And breakfast starts at 8:00 am. And its…

Tucker peered at the digital clock in his visor. It’s 8:13 am.

His anxiety rose another level as there was still no sign of Washington. Usually he was up by 4:30 am and ready to rouse everyone a half hour later, but he didn’t appear in anybody’s bunk rooms today. Washington didn’t even show up for practice, which was really odd, all things considering. And it had left Tucker in a panic. He would always show up for training, no matter how sick or how tired. The dude would show up even if his eyes were bleeding.

Now he wasn’t even showing up to eat. ‘That’s it’, Tucker thought, hurriedly leaving the chow hall and skipping breakfast to seek out what the fuck Washington is doing.

Tucker figured to first look in his bunk room in the resident’s building. Captain’s quarters were located on the top levels, each room spaced out between one another and the levels so the Reds, Blues, and other Generals would have enough space to live and to focus on work. Some utilized their space more than others, whereas Grif was able to somehow grow an amazing crop of marijuana in his. Tucker was reminded of this as he passed one of the first doors down a long corridor on Floor 23, the smell indicating that Grif was indulging at that moment.

Tucker resisted the urge to knock on Grif’s door and attempt to invite himself, but he had other tasks on his mind that seemed… a lot more urgent. Wash’s door was located at the very end of the hallway, and as the cyan soldier made his trek down the hall he felt his anxiety levels grow. So many negative thoughts and ‘what ifs’ bounced inside his brain as he slowly approached the door. And like pulling off a band-aid, he gave a few heavy knocks in order to avoid further anxiety. Usually Wash was quick to respond, but Tucker was left standing outside the door.

He bit his lip worriedly and was about to turn to check the shooting range, perhaps, but was cut off mid-thought by a… what the fuck was that noise? It was coming from the other side of Wash’s door. 

Tucker waited for another moment, and the noise occurred again. A low rumbling noise, stopping only for a few seconds to recur. It was rough-sounding, but breathy at the same time. Was that… “Is Washington fucking snoring?” Tucker doesn’t recall the last time the soldier ever gotten over 4 hours asleep, let alone sleeping very well. Washington has never admitted to his insomnia, but it wasn’t hard to connect the dots. Wash sleeping in was bizarre enough, but him snoring? 

“I’ve got to see this”, Tucker proclaimed.

And with that, Tucker slowly turned the door handle and peered in, making sure to not awaken the slumbering soldier in an attempt to catch him deep in sleep. And sure enough, Wash was snuggled deep beneath a standard issue Army blanket (for whatever fucking reason, those things are itchy as shit) and snoring soundly. Tucker inched into the room further, silently shutting the door behind him. 

Now, Tucker is not the type of guy to violate another person’s privacy in order to get blackmail material, but Washington is the type of guy where blackmailing would be extremely useful. And a video of Wash curled up in bed, drool running down his chin and pooling onto the pillow, a bed head hairstyle, and fucking snoring is fucking perfect blackmail material. The big bad Freelancer Agent in his most vulnerable state. He actually looked kinda… cute.

Tucker mumbled into his helmet to start the recording, a little red dot in the right hand corner of his visor indicating he was recording, and inched closer to Washington to get a better view of his face and fetal form. Tucker had expected him to wake up by now, the former Freelancer was no deep sleeper by any means. Thinking about it now, nobody within their squad was really a deep sleeper, except for maybe Grif (that’s not to say the weed helps him successfully snooze). How could they be? After what everyone’s been through…

Tucker let the thought pass as he examined Wash’s innocent delima. Despite the obvious unattractiveness that comes with being in a deep sleep, Wash had a different demeanor that Tucker has never seen. Not for along time, anyway. He just looked so… peaceful lying there. His eyebrows, which were usually knotted together in a scowl, were relaxed as his eyes were lazily shut. The frown that permanently sat on his face was instead half open and drooling. It made Tucker feel… weird. Not like a sexual kind of weird, which is also weird in itself. It was more like… oh how could he describe this? Almost... motherly?

Tucker decided to discontinue this odd feeling by waking Wash, considering he’s got about a solid minute and a half of Wash snoring heavily. However, he did not stop the recording, thinking his reaction to sleeping for however many hours would also prove useful later on.

“Wash.” Tucker said aloud, only to receive no reaction. “Hey, Wash. Wake up buddy, you missed breakfast.” Still nothing. 

“What the actual fuck?,” Tucker mumbled under his breath. He had no intentions on touching Washington in order to wake him up, given the possibility of being punched in the fucking mouth. Tucker heaved a sighed. This time, he raised his voice.

“Washington!”

And just like that, Washington bolted upright from his slumber, making Tucker (and himself) jump violently. He whipped his head around to look at Tucker accusingly, “Why are you waking me up? How did you get in here? What time is it?”

“Woah, man, slow down. You slept in. It’s, like, 8:43.”

Washington sat there and looked up at Tucker in disbelief. “...In the morning?”

“Yes, dude, in the morning. You missed practice and breakfast.”

Wash pursed his lips as he thought about how he could’ve possibly slept in for so long, and when the memories of last night’s short escapade came flooding back, he wanted Tucker to leave immediately.

“Fuck. Ok, get out and I’ll be out in 10.”

Tucker laughed in response, “No dude, I’m not going to just leave. I caught you almost slipping into a coma. I want to make sure your lazy ass is actually going to get up.”

Washington used to do this to Tucker whenever he first was dubbed as Captain of the Blue Team. He would stand in Tucker’s doorway, waiting patiently, as Tucker would get ready for the day. The first few times Wash woke the Blue Team at the ass crack of dawn, Tucker would continue to lie in bed until Wash forcibly removed him. Sometimes, if he was feeling too groggy to get up even while Wash was standing there, Washington would go retrieve Caboose and push him into Tucker’s room until the cyan soldier woke up. Tucker found a way around this, however, by sleeping naked every night. Now, in his current situation, the tables seemed to have deliberately turned.

And Wash knew it. That’s probably why he was giving Tucker the deadliest glare he could give as he collected himself to get ready for the day. Tucker stood unfazed, however, considering he’s received this glare many times. But unlike Tucker, Wash did not complain as he removed his blanket and stood.

That’s when Tucker noticed it.

Wash might’ve not noticed but Tucker definitely did. Although his hard one was tucked beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, it was hard to not notice the visible bulge and the even more visible cum stains that had darkened the grey material. Tucker wasn’t sure whether to be impressed, to laugh, or simply ignore it. Tucker choose to laugh.

As wash got up from his bunk and stretched, his toned tummy showing some, Tucker stated, “Is that a snake in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” mid-stretch.

Wash paused and gave Tucker a puzzled look before realizing what he was talking about. Almost immediately his face, neck, and shoulders turned a deep red as Wash reached around and grabbed the standard issue Army blanket in order to cover himself.

Tucker laughed at Tucker’s bright red reaction, “It’s ok, Wash! It happens to all of us.”

Wash waddled to the bathroom hurriedly, mumbling behind his shoulder, “Yeah, but not to me. Can you please leave now?”

Tucker continued to giggled as he made a move to follow Wash to the bathroom, stopping at the doorway, “No, dude! I think it’s totally unfair that you get to sleep in and jerk off while th- what do you mean it doesn’t happen to you?”

Wash looked into the mirror that hung above the sink, looking at Tucker from the corner of his eye, who leaned against the bathroom doorframe. Wash leaned against the sink with one hand, gripping it hard as if to prove a point, and awkwardly cupping his hard-on with the other. He narrowed his eyes at the cyan soldier and snarled through gritted teeth, “Can you please leave?” Tucker continued to stare at him with a confused look in reply.

Wash heaved a low sigh and closed his eyes in defeat, ducking his head to avoid eye contact as he quickly explained himself in hopes that Tucker would fucking leave, “I haven’t gotten aroused since… since the Freelancer Program.”

Tucker gave a low whistle. “So, what’s different about this morning?”

Wash growled again, “Look, Tucker, I’m not exactly in the position to discuss this with you right now.”

Tucker laughed in response, “Looks to me you are.”

“TUCKER!”

“Ok, ok, geez. I’m going I’m go- You know, if it’s that much of a hassle I could help.”

The blush that had overtaken Washington’s upper body had dispersed to a light pink as the conversation continued, however, upon hearing Tucker’s previous words, the deep red had quickly returned. Although he was being vague, Wash knew exactly what he was talking about. He has always declined Tucker’s advances, simply because he didn’t want anything to get out of hand. The last time he got emotionally involved with his teammates, things didn’t turn out well for him or anybody involved. Despite this, Tucker’s offer had made his dick ache and twitch.

Before Wash could give a reply, Tucker had decided it was better off to just leave him to his devices. Without a word, he stalked out of Wash’s bunk room, leaving the former freelancer with his proposal. ‘Maybe he’ll think about it while he’s jerking of in the shower,’ Tucker thought amusingly, but still hoping for it to be true.

As Washington heard the door close behind Tucker, he did not hesitate to begin stripping himself down in order to take a shower and to release the heat and pressure that was building up as Tucker teased his arousal. And he did just as Tucker hoped.


End file.
